saftrons_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X
' |season = 1}} Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X is the first season of the online version of the Reality TV show, Survivor. Twists/Changes *'Millennials vs. Gen X:' The 20 castaways will be divided into two tribes based on their age. The Vanua tribe will hold the millennials, while the Takali tribe will hold the Gen X castaways. *'Third Pre-Merge Tribe': A third tribe will be introduced at some point in the pre-merge stage of the game. The Ika Bula tribe will wear green. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' The idol is played before the vote to detract particular voting blocs from targeting the player in question. Once the idol is played, it is discarded. *'Tribe Switch:' At the Triple Tribal Council, Takali was told to vote knowing that the person with the most votes would be sent to another tribe of their choice. Castaways } | align="left" |'Liam' kingLiam | style="background-color:#e03500; color:White" |Vanua | rowspan="1" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);color:white;" | | rowspan="1" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);color:white;" | | rowspan="1" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);color:white;" | |1st Voted Out Day 3 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Marie' Lolitaxo | style="background-color:#e03500; color:White" |Vanua | rowspan="1" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);color:white;" | | rowspan="1" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);color:white;" | | rowspan="1" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);color:white;" | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |6 |- | | align="left" |'Hali' s73100 | style="background-color:#e03500; color:White" |Vanua | style="background-color:#e03500; color:White" |Vanua | rowspan="1" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);color:white;" | | rowspan="1" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);color:white;" | |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |3 |- | | align="left" |'Eddie' Rockslide | style="background-color:#e03500; color:White" |Vanua | style="background-color:#e03500; color:White" |Vanua | rowspan="1" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);color:white;" | | rowspan="1" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);color:white;" | |4th Voted Out Day 11 |6 |- | | align="left" |'Trent' TDATrentsgroup | style="background-color:#49008f; color:White" |Takali | style="background-color:#e03500; color:White" |Vanua | rowspan="1" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);color:white;" | | rowspan="1" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);color:white;" | |5th Voted Out Day 14 |3 |- | | align="left" |'Dylan' opslove | style="background-color:#49008f; color:White" |Takali | style="background-color:#4aac1b; color:White" |Ika Bula | rowspan="1" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);color:white;" | | rowspan="1" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);color:white;" | |6th Voted Out Day 14 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Victoria' VictoriaW | style="background-color:#e03500; color:White" |Vanua | style="background-color:#4aac1b; color:White" |Ika Bula | style="background-color:#4aac1b; color:White" |Ika Bula | rowspan="1" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);color:white;" | |7th Voted Out Day 17 |7 |- | | align="left" |'Jordan' bigdizzleyomama | style="background-color:#49008f; color:White" |Takali | style="background-color:#4aac1b; color:White" |Ika Bula | style="background-color:#4aac1b; color:White" |Ika Bula ! rowspan="13" style="background-color:#000000; color:white;" | |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 19 |9 |- | | align="left" |'Mojo' Tizian | style="background-color:#49008f; color:White" |Takali | style="background-color:#49008f; color:White" |Takali | style="background-color:#49008f; color:White" |Takali |Evacuated 2nd Jury Member Day 21 |1 |- | | align="left" |xShift | style="background-color:#49008f; color:White" |Takali | style="background-color:#49008f; color:White" |Takali | style="background-color:#49008f; color:White" |Takali |9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 23 |7 |- | | align="left" |EmilyThorne | style="background-color:#e03500; color:White" |Vanua | style="background-color:#49008f; color:White" |Takali | style="background-color:#49008f; color:White" |Takali |10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 26 |6 |- | | align="left" |Survivor_season1 | style="background-color:#49008f; color:White" |Takali | style="background-color:#4aac1b; color:White" |Ika Bula | style="background-color:#4aac1b; color:White" |Ika Bula |11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 29 |4 |- | | align="left" |AlexaVonTrayne | style="background-color:#e03500; color:White" |Vanua | style="background-color:#4aac1b; color:White" |Ika Bula | style="background-color:#4aac1b; color:White" |Ika Bula |12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 32 |8 |- | | align="left" |papalouiesfansfan | style="background-color:#49008f; color:White" |Takali | style="background-color:#e03500; color:White" |Vanua | style="background-color:#e03500; color:White" |Vanua |13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 34 | |- | | align="left" |Kaseyhope101 | style="background-color:#e03500; color:White" |Vanua | style="background-color:#e03500; color:White" |Vanua | style="background-color:#e03500; color:White" |Vanua |14th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 36 | |- | | align="left" |Garrett_Auckland | style="background-color:#49008f; color:White" |Takali | style="background-color:#e03500; color:White" |Vanua | style="background-color:#e03500; color:White" |Vanua |15th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 37 | |- | | align="left" |BeastBoy | style="background-color:#e03500; color:White" |Vanua | style="background-color:#49008f; color:White" |Takali | style="background-color:#e03500; color:White" |Vanua |16th Voted Out 10th Jury Member Day 38 | |- | | align="left" |Jaybirdnifty | style="background-color:#49008f; color:White" |Takali | style="background-color:#4aac1b; color:White" |Ika Bula | style="background-color:#4aac1b; color:White" |Ika Bula |Second Runner-Up | |- | | align="left" |ChaBro | style="background-color:#e03500; color:White" |Vanua | style="background-color:#49008f; color:White" |Takali | style="background-color:#49008f; color:White" |Takali |Runner-Up | |- | | align="left" |Bulldozer24 | style="background-color:#49008f; color:White" |Takali | style="background-color:#49008f; color:White" |Takali | style="background-color:#49008f; color:White" |Takali |Sole Survivor | |} Episode Guide Voting History